Keep With Me, My Constant
by AllHandsOnPlaza
Summary: Reika ushered the soaking teen out of the rain and into the air conditioned inn. "I make bad choices." she muttered. But hey, when a soaking wet teen boy comes knocking at your inn's door, would you deny his request? What if he was lacking a wallet and a cell phone? Situations like that don't arise often; so don't you want to find out what goes on in the dead of night when they do?
1. Chapter 1

Thank whoever invented second chances and small town, cozy inns. For Reika Matsuda, second chances meant spending her life home schooled and working full time at the Kitajima inn in Karuizawa. She was washing dishes now, putting each away with the care and prestige that has composed her reputation.

It was pouring rain, ironically. Karuizawa was supposed to be renowned for it's beautiful weather and relaxing atmosphere. But with the thunder clapping every so often, that was hardly the case.

Reika supposed it could've been somewhat peaceful, had it not been one of Kitajima's busiest days; this reflected the way her boss, Toshi, was acting. Stormy days were definitely the inn's busiest, and since rain was a rarity, so were busy days. Her boss wasn't exactly her number one fan, either.

"Matsuda, hurry up with those dishes! This shouldn't take all day!" Toshi flicked a customer's dirty napkin at her. "Table seven's. Replace it!" It was getting on her last nerve now.

"As soon as possible." Reika answered with distilled annoyance. Honestly, who did this woman think she hired? Sailor Moon?

Thunder boomed, causing Toshi to abruptly squeal. Reika laughed lightly, and her boss took notice. "And after your usual duties, attend to both my inn's floors; the bathrooms need cleaning, I'm sure."

Deep breath in, deep breath out. "I can do this." she muttered to herself, taking care not to be heard. It wasn't a challenge.

*Hours later*

Reika sat in the quietness of the empty inn lobby at 10:30pm. That's right. Working full time meant not returning home... on weekdays, of course. That didn't matter when it came to the big picture. Whatever it took to support what was left of her family. She'd do anything.

As she tended to the flowers lining the breakfast tables for tomorrow morning: three firm, consecutive knocks were heard.

Curiously, Reika approached the Kitajima inn's front door, and when she pulled it open; a soaking wet, red headed teenager was dripping on the porch, ashamed. He was definitely near her age. He was also definitely heart-stopping good looking.

"I'm miles from my home, lacking both a wallet and a cell phone. The inn blocks away promptly denied my request so please; I need a place to stay and collect myself, just for a little while."

Reika processed the situation enough to respond, but not before she was beaten to it.

"Absolutely not!" With a sinking disappointment, she turned to find Toshi standing with arms folded behind her. "We cannot have unpaid guests all over the place. This is a respectable establishment. Unfortunately, we'll have to decline." Reika was hauled away by the forearm, and the door was rudely shut.

She saw the good looking teenage turn and walk away, disheartened.

Reika looked up to face her boss, whose palm met her cheek in a whirlwind of bad intentions. She. had. just. been. slapped.

"Get your head out of the clouds, now! Its disgraceful, truthfully. I expected more from you."

Toshi drew herself away from her employee, and trudged up the steps, fuming. Reika waited impatiently for the upstairs bedroom door to shut. When it did, she threw herself at the front door. "If people need help, you help them. If the world ran that way, what comfort we'd live in." Her 13 year old sister said this to her once, and ever since; she'd abided by that rule.

Thankfully, the open door revealed that the red haired teen hadn't gotten too far away. "_Chotto_!" she shouted, splashing in the mud, rain enveloping her in an instant."Wait!" Reika repeated.

Her shouts carried, eventually. The teenager turned around, baffled for a moment, but quickly recollecting himself. "Huh?"

Reika approached him, her waist down splattered with mud in blotches. "My boss doesn't have to know. There isn't room in the actual inn, but I can prepare some sleeping arrangement in the basement."

Reika hadn't even thought the offer through before it slipped out. _She _slept in the basement. "Are you positive, though? It really isn't much trouble to sleep outside for a night or two. I-" Reika held out a hand to stop him. The proposal had been put out there, and the world needed to run on random acts of kindness; starting in Karuizawa.

"Absolutely. Come inside, please." She spontaneously decided to lace her hand with his, and led him towards the Kitajima inn. Reika ushered him through the door, into the air conditioning.

"I make bad choices." she muttered.

**(A/N) So that's it for this chapter! I don't intend on making this as long as a novel, or anything of the sort. However, if it gets enough positive light, I may reconsider. *hint, hint* Thank you so much for reading the entire chapter through. Any similarities between Reika and Haruhi are purely coincidental. She's very different, and I'll reinforce that. Reviews are pretty awesome, and greatly appreciated. Again, thanks for reading. Bye :) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Pardon Reika's horrid methods of introduction, but assisting people directly wasn't exactly her specialty. To summarize, she'd frantically retrieved a towel, a freshly brewed cup of green tea, and a new set of clothes from the clean laundry piles in the lower rooms of the Kitajiima inn.

At this particular moment, whoever the clothes originally belonged to was no concern of Reika's. "How're you feeling?" she asked, placing an instinctive hand on the boy's shoulder. He stole a sidelong glance at her lovely soft hand and Reika pulled back awkwardly.

"Ehm," he cleared his throat awkwardly, "fine. I'm just content to finally almost be dry." the intensely handsome teenager smiled a wide, ear to ear smile. It almost made Reika care for goofiness again. Because sometimes when certain people express certain types of delight, everything follows suit.

"I never did get your name. I'll have to record it for the police once they arrive in an hour or two."

The boy frowned, his face paling more than it usually was and his eyes widened as large as tea cakes. Boy, was she hungry.

Reika laughed. "Don't stress so much. I'm only kidding."

_"Yokatta! _Don't scare me like that!" He smiled, an articulation of relief. "But at any rate, my names Kaoru."

She grinned in appreciation that a stranger would offer such information, even if it was just a name; it was a good name. Not common, but not overly unique.

"Matsu-" she started to introduce. As an employee of Kitajima, it was customary for her to introduce herself by her secondary name only, but that rule could go suck it-. "Reika. I'm Reika."

"It's a pleasure-" Kaoru was cut off by the all too dreadingly familiar sound of footsteps coming down the devotedly clean staircase. And as an assurance, none of the inn's guests came down at this hour, so it could only be one grouchy boss.

_What time was it anyways? _

"C'mon!" Reika whispered harshly, "we'll take a back route!" She pulled Kaoru towards an open door that led to the dining rooms, reserved for only the most momentous guests. Reika had yet to understand the irony.

From the dining room, their route took a turn left into the engine room of generators and pipes leading everywhere around Kitajima. Up a staircase, cautious not to slip on the newly waxed, wooden floors; through two more doorways, and into the hovel of a workspace.

Reika's face turned bright red at the knowledge of where she'd led her confidential guest in moments of desperation.

Oh, no.

There were crumpled papers scattered throughout the disturbingly dusty floor. One garbage can stood against a corner of the room, it was already filled with what seemed like discarded ideas.

Reika had been watching Kaoru examine the room and she was beside herself to get him out of there. "I think she's gone now. We can exit **immediately**.

"But hold on a minute." He stepped further into the space. "Whats all this for?"

"Storage." she lied easily, but obviously.

"Uh huh." Kaoru began to rummage through old papers. Thankfully, he didn't pause to read the print.

"This is a private working environment." Reika implored.

"Look," he explained almost teasingly, "I've got a twin brother at home; we share a room, a host club profile, ah we basically share a life. Privacy is not a concept I intend on getting to know."

The Kitajima employee wasn't listening carefully, she was too nervous. But by now, Reika apprehended that she wouldn't be able to stop him.

"Hey, Reika? What's this?" Kaoru was pulling open her clandestine closet.

"No!"

Nonetheless, it was too late. The closet door was opened, revealing handsewn dresses, shirts, pants, shoes: you name it.

Reika sat down in her secret room's chair in defeat.

The Hitachiin twin, one of the heirs to the worldly famous Hitachiin designs company, studied the clothes with great knowledge.

"The fabric isn't anything reputable, therefore it has to be commoner's handiwork. The sewing was definitely done by hand, but even so..." he trailed off, examining the works more thoroughly, "how remarkable. The intricate designs on these dresses in particular. This has been wonderfully crafted! Nothing professional, of course."

To that, Reika blushed with embarrassment.

"But the stichwork... and the designs; it's so, _intriguing_._" _

Kaoru hung the garment back up and pivoted on his heel to face his kindhearted host.

"Reika?" he cooed. "Is this your artwork?"

As if her face wasn't already as red as a tomato... she stammered. "Er, I'd hardly call it artwork. It's just something I enjoy creating in my free time. It's not like I plan to make a career out of it or anything," she babbled on. "Besides, what with all the other clothing businesses up, I don't stand a chance! It's not supposed to look anything close to good, I promise!" Reika was trembling with embarrassment.

**No one** was supposed to see those, ever.

Kaoru created silence by walking towards her.

He pulled her into a relieving embrace: his chin resting on the top of her head.

"They're absolutely _utsukushii_. Beautiful."

**A/N: And theres the closing of chapter 2. I figured I'd satisfy any romantic hints you were anticipating ;) So I'm pretty pleased with the 18 (I think) views so far. And THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU BEAUTIFUL HUMAN BEINGS to the two people who followed the story. Anyways, thanks for reading all the way to the end. I look forward to seeing you soon! You've probably noticed that I incorporate some Japanese words here and there, so here's the translations if my context clues failed.**

Chotto-(Chapter 1) means "wait!"

Yokatta (Chapter 2) is an expression of relief.

Utsukushii-(Chapter 2) means "beautiful."

xx


	3. Chappie 3

**A/N: If you enjoy the chapter, reviews are a fantastic way to express that. Sorry for stressing it, I feel like I'm talking air XD. THANK YOU to everyone whose read this far, thanks for the two follows, and thank you to the reviewer. You guys are all amazing!**

Reika peered at him through her eyelashes. "Kaoru?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever cosplayed before?" Currently, they were sitting cross legged around a _teburu,_ a casual conversation running among themselves. Each door en route to Reika's designing basement was left wide open for an easy escape from Toshi: should she make a rather hapless entrance.

Kaoru grinned a knowing grin. "Yeah, you could say that." He sipped the Suntory bottled tea that Reika so sweetly provided. "What's your surname?" he asked.

'Great.' Reika thought. Yet another one way ticket to sheer embarrassment and humiliation of many sorts. She took a long swig of tea, then looked him sourly in the eyes. "Matsuda." Bitterness dripped from each consonant.

"Oh." he offered. Kaoru snorted once, twice: very rapidly, this turned into full fledged hysteria. "_Matsuda_? Like the lingerie company?!" Reika nodded. She wasn't just humiliated. Oh, no. Reika was mortified.

"Oh! *pant* Gosh!*pant* My sides hurt!" Kaoru spoke between fits of laughter. "Do you sew those, as well?" he joked. "This is priceless!"

"How rude!" Reika crossed her arms in a huff. "Well what's _your_ surname?"

It took quite some time for the teen to calm down from his fits of mirth. He heaved a few steadying breaths prior to answering. "Ahaha, haha... okay, I'll stop. My surname is Hitachiin." he responded rather nonchalantly, returning back to his snorts and chuckles.

This flew right over his head, but it wasn't going to be dismissed by an aspiring designer. "Hitachiin? As in, the illustrious fashion company?"

Kaoru was examining his, Reika now realized, overly priced watch. "That's the one. Say, do you have any candy gummies around here?" She ignored his request. Celebrities were no big phenomenon to her, nor were any particular scholars or athletes; but fashion designers, oh man. Reika was now more infatuated with his family then she was with the fact that a strange, handsome teen showed up at her place of work.

"Do you design anything, as well- WAIT!" Kaoru jumped. "That's why you referred to my work as that of a 'commoners.' That explains your knowledge of fashion. YOU'RE A HITACHIIN!" she exclaimed over-excitedly. Kaoru clamped a hand over Reika's mouth.

"Are you _trying_ to wake your manager?"

Reika pursed her lips shut, signifying the end of her nonsensical babble. "At any rate, no. I don't design anything... yet." He winked. "I still attend school."

"I'm a home schooled student." Reika explained flatly.

"Ah."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kaoru amusingly patted Reika on the head. "It's not an actual word, Reika, there _isn't_ any meaning. I wouldn't expect a home-schooler to know that." She punched him, giggling.

"Can we have breakfast?"

They both subconsciously regarded the window. The sky was gradually growing lighter, around 3:45am... probably. Reika couldn't help but wonder where all the time had been stowed away. She knew this Hitachiin twin for how long exactly? A couple of hours?

"I don't see why not." she sighed, rising up from the polished _mokusei_ table.

After preparing a rather commoner-type breakfast consisting of leftover steamed rice, miso soup, and tamagoyaki; the odd pair plopped down on one of the whimsically prepared dining tables. "Y'know, I haven't eaten this since I last saw a good friend of mine."

Kaoru immediately began eating without another word, and he had obnoxiously left his bowl of rice resting on the table.

Reika stared in utter disbelief. Such _mazushii koi. _She cleared her throat, then coughed into her shoulder. It seemed as if nothing would grab his attention: and what was worse, he continued eating.

"Wow." she blew a quick wind of air out of her mouth. Nothing. "**Excuse you**!" Reika cried out, slamming a fist onto the table with a thud. Sudden noises and ruffles were no longer an issue. Toshi observed that some guests were early risers. Quite frankly, she was probably just too sluggish in the morning to go see about it anyhow.

Kaoru looked up from his breakfast, and what tipped Reika over the edge was his ignorant reply. "Huh?"

"That's really intelligent." Reika spat.

"What'd I do?"

"Where are your manners?"

"Such as?"

"Ugh!"

How appalling!

"What? No sign of appreciation for the meal? Not even a hint of gratitude?! You can't even be bothered to lift your bowl off from the table!"

Kaoru studied her intently for a second. However, from both ends of the stick, it looked like neither one of them would be swallowing their pride anytime soon.

"If it bothers you so much, why don't you sit somewhere else?" he snarled.

"If _I_ bother you so much, why don't you stay somewhere else?"

Reika stood up from the table, knocking down Kaoru's glass of water through the sudden shake.

"Really nice going!" she blamed.

"Well as long as you don't point fingers." Kaoru raised his hands sarcastically, in mock defeat.

"It's a shame, you realize." he pressed on. "I was planning on drinking that water."

"What a damn pity!" Reika gripped her own glass of water, and in one swift motion; poured it over Kaoru's newly dried hair.

"What the-"

Reika laughed a mischievous laugh, meanwhile water was pooling around the floor. She grinned, "I mean, you're welcome."

**A/N: Before you yell at me, you should know I've gotten sick and I've slopped together a third chapter so as not to break the daily cycle. I'm well aware it's both short and boring, thank you very much. I figured this story would be more fun with a little Japanese culture every now and then. So you know, it's common etiquette to hold your bowl when you eat, and ask the maker of the meal to begin before actually eating. And no, it's not how I portray Kaoru... it's how I portray rich people. (Kidding.) **Here's the glossary.

Teburu- Table

Suntory- A brand of bottled tea.

Mokusei- Wooden.

Mazushii koi- Lack of table manners.

Tamagoyaki- Rolled omelet.

THANK YOU AND YOUR WONDERFUL FACE FOR READING! Let me know of the words and references are getting annoying; and reviews are epic, so if you'll drop me one, that'd be cool :) Kay, bye! Xx


	4. Chapter 4

_ 'Incompetent, foolish, spoiled brat.' _Reika was raging about all the previous miseries and disbelief. How dare he actually delude her into thinking his intentions were all right! Despite this, some bit of her mind was telling her that perhaps... she was overreacting.

No! That mollycoddled _kanemochi no kodomo!_

After swallowing her pride enough to confront Kaoru, Reika exited Kitajima's library. She set down the hardback cover of the American novel "Paper Towns" by John Green. Reika was an avid fan of great concepts; and Paper Towns? Chalked full of them. Karuizawa itself was her definition of a paper town; touristy, overly publicized. Sure, it was serene and secluded but it was a tourist trap in itself, nonetheless.

She started noiselessly towards the doorway, and what she found was artistically humbling. Kaoru was bent over the pool of water, scrubbing furiously with a now damp rag, a spray bottle of all purpose cleaner beside him.

Reika giggled in spite of herself. Even from a distance she could observe the furrow of his eyebrows as he worked intently.

"Just so you know," Kaoru looked up at the sudden sound, "All purpose cleaner isn't necessary for drying up water."

Kaoru threw up his hands. "Why not?" he asked in exasperation. She approached him meekly. "Well, it's water. It's not sticky, nor is it dirty in any way. Hence no need for the 'cleaner.'"

"Oh." was his intricately elaborate reply.

Forthwith, it was 6:00am.

"Are you even slightly tired yet?" Reika asked. Two guests, most likely a couple, had descended the steps now. "Good morning." Reika perked up, layering her voice with a perky crescendo. "I'll prepare your breakfast right away." she stated, tending towards the two guests seating themselves at a breakfast table. _"Isshun de onegai shimasu." _

Reika approached Kaoru, a sympathetic smile across her face. "Take the two staircases below," she gestured to her left, "open the only door in the hallway; that'll be the basement. I'm sure my, er,_ the_ bed is already made. Go get some rest." Kaoru heeded the information and walked towards the staircase. "Hey, Reika?" She turned to face him once more. "Thanks."

Kaoru's P.O.V

...

Kaoru cascaded the two staircases and swung open the only door at the end of a clustered corridor. Decisively, Reika was correct in her assumption that the bed was made. It was small, no bigger than two breakfast tables long, and two breakfast tables wide. The shockingly thin blanket was navy blue, as were the two pillows.

In it's own way, it appeared sort of, comforting. He sat down on the mattress, not too bad; as opposed to the night he'd spent lonesome in Karuizawa, sleeping in the mattress store, '_Yasuuri-ten_.'

Kaoru lay down, surprisingly he proved less tired than he initially thought. And so, the harmonious teen just lay there; staring up at the ceiling and recollecting his closely guarded thoughts.

Reika's P.O.V

...

She climbed down the stairs, irked at the morning's rush of the inn's guests. Two had complained that their breakfast was cold, it wasn't.. it was **warm**. Several others criticized her cooking. One group of four actually moaned about their room being unsatisfactory, **four** days into their stay at the Kitajima inn. Toshi, on the other hand, complained about all of the above.

Every time Reika had a particularly rough day at work, it pleased her to sit in the library and enter a different reality until she was called back into her own. Alas, the library was inhabited to spilling point and so Reika intended on just catching up on some well earned sleep.

It wasn't until she entered the basement that she was rudely reminded of why she **couldn't **gain her well earned sleep. Kaoru Hitachiin. But truthfully, seeing him so sound asleep made her not care that much anymore. It was a shame he inevitably wouldn't stick around.

Reika pivoted on her heel to exit the basement when Kaoru spoke unexpectedly. "This is your bed, isn't it?" Candidly, she didn't even have the energy to argue otherwise, instead a simple nod was her answer.

Kaoru got up without another word on the matter. He tenderly reached for and grasped her wrist, leading her back to the bed. They lay in the center of the mattress. Kaoru had one hand behind him, supporting his head. The other was laced with Reika's hand.

"_Itadaki-masu_?" he asked. Reika simply smiled. Kaoru planted a kiss on her cheek, and they fell asleep like that, not knowing or caring who they would encounter the following afternoon.

**A/N: Hahah, you thought I was gonna write a lemon? Nope XD. Nevertheless, I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. As always, reviews are warmly welcomed. I cannot even begin to express how thankful I am to the four follows, the AMAZING reviewer, the favorite, and the +100 views. Whoa! It probably sounds really goofy but this is the reason I'm so excited to return home each evening... fanficton! So what'd you think? Any suggestions or requests? I've caught an illness just yesterday, so if there are any spelling or grammar errors I missed, please pardon them. Thank you ever so much for reading. Catch you guys tomorrow, kay? Bye! :) xx**

Japanese Glossary

Kanemochi no kodomo- "Rich kid."

Isshun de onegai shimasu- "One moment, please."

Yasuuri-ten- "Bargain store."

Itadaki- masu- "May I begin?" Commonly said before meals. (I hope you caught the reference from last chapter ;).


	5. Chapter 5

"Aha! It looks as if Kaoru is stirring!"

"Incorrect again, idiot. He's merely rolling over."

"Tamachan, let's just wake them up now; get it over with, kay?"

"...Yeah."

"And as for the girl?"

"You don't suppose they... um, you know."

"Highly doubtful."

"I declare we take our chances and wake them up! Men, assume your positions!"

"May I make a suggestion?"

"Of course, mommy!"

"Get on with it."

Unlike 2/7 of the group, the younger Hitachiin twin isn't an impulsive beast when he wakes.

Kyoya and Tamaki fully supported waking the pair up and informing them both of the annoying distance and stress the club had to endure to find Kaoru.

Hikaru was just in total shock to find his inseparable twin sound asleep in a commoners inn, _with a random girl._

As usual, Haruhi had a thoughtful expression on her face; she was analyzing, then re-analyzing the situation. If anyone, she'd figure out there were, in fact, no extra curricular events going on between the sleepy pair.

Mori and Honey rested on their usual string of one part excitement, two parts indifference.

Subsequently, Kaoru ended up waking by his own terms. When he opened his now rested eyes, 6 somewhat cheery faces were staring at him. The disbelief in such early hours of the morning jolted him awake like a caffeine shot and Kaoru sprung out of bed too fast to be healthy for anybody.

Kyoya then wrote something regarding Kaoru's irrational behavior in his mysterious black notebook.

The waves of angst were powerful enough to wake Reika, as well. Though her reaction wasn't nearly as priceless. Her eyes scanned the crowd to and fro; eventually setting upon Hikaru.

"What the-" she was cut off by the sound of Kaoru's distressed voice. "Hikaru, I promise it's not as awful as it appears. We didn't do **anything**.

Reika's eyes darted from Kaoru and back to Hikaru again. "Whoa." Really intelligent, Reika. Really intelligent.

Tamaki opened his mouth as if to explain, but clearly he was getting much too large a kick out of this, and so he stood in the room smirking like an idiot.

"Allow me." Kyoya offered. He stepped forward, politely offering his arm to Reika; allowing her to sit up. "Kyoya Ootori. I'm sure you recognize the name. And this," he gestured extravagantly to the group of goofy, smiling faces, "is the Ouran High School Host Club."

Kaoru budded in then. "YOU COULDN'T HAVE KNOCKED?!"

Hikaru smiled his mischievous, knowing smile. "_Goshuushou-sama desu_."

"At any rate, we're busting you out of here!" Tamaki waved his arms in a circular motion, tumultuous hand gestures were his specialty, after all.

"_Kansha_, guys. But I would've found my way home eventually. I stuck around for my own personal vivacity." They looked up at one of their beloved homo-sexual hinted twins.

"Coming to think of it, Kaoru, why _did_ you leave?" Haruhi stared fixedly towards Kaoru, trying to decipher why he'd attempt to temporarily escape Ouran when he always seemed so... delighted there.

"Reasons."

"Takashi?" Honey began pulling at his best friend's evidently expensive shirt. "Can we go buy ice cream now? I'm **hungry**."

Mori looked towards Tamaki, laying his unspoken question on the table. "And our next stop, the ice cream shop!"

Kaoru turned to Reika. She handed him a reassuring, 'it's okay, go ahead and leave' smile but her adorably wide eyes spoke differently. "Would you like to accompany us?" He held out an awkward, but well intended arm out to her.

Kitajima's finest, yet most criticized employee shifted her eyes around the room; searching for a second reassurance. Reika beamed a wide, toothy smile.

"I'd love that."

...

After climbing the two large staircases, Tamaki in the lead; bothering Haruhi yet again, the good-looking group was confronted by... you guessed it, Toshi Kitajima.

The manager of Karuizawa's inn didn't even utter a word, simply grabbed Reika by the wrist and pushed her into the nearest wall. In mere seconds, she was uncomfortably in her employee's face, shouting.

"Where were you earlier this afternoon? How _dare _you, you unimpressive_ namakemono_! You should be thoroughly thankful I don't have you pack your pitiful amount of things and get out this instant! In fact, you very well should pack your things and leave my inn! Reika, you've been relying on the thread of hope that I needed an employee of your rank and stature. Well unfortunately for you, my standards are much higher than that. I will no longer have a **charity case **in my presence. Now leave!"

Toshi swung Reika around by the forearm with enough force that she had thrown down the girl before her.

The host club stared in shock at the events of which they had just witnessed. "Of course." Tamaki began into the silence. "I remember now.** Kitajima's pitfall**."

When he was sure the attention lied on him, Tamaki continued. "My family, the Suoh group, runs not only schools but hotels. A relative of mine spoke to me of it once." His voice became increasingly more steady: the way it always did when he was finished being goofy, and about to begin helping someone.

Toshi's face grew wider than a chilled watermelon. "A member of the Suoh family! It truly is an honor to-"

Tamaki's face advanced to a deeper side of him. "I wasn't finished speaking yet." After a dramatic pause, he continued. "Kitajima's downfall was always it's disturbingly jarred nature. And now look what you've done, Miss Kitajima. You've went and lost the one thread keeping this place from running out of business." Tamaki indicated to Reika. "Your loss, Miss manager. You're now left to your own devices."

The dejected finality in Suoh's voice was unsettling in the most humble of ways. It helped that following his moving speech, he immediately exited the premises.

Kaoru helped Reika up; and with one arm slung around her for comfort, the rest of Ouran's host club left Kitajima's inn.

**A/N: Tamaki Suoh makes plenty of aimless noise in the anime and the manga, so I figured I'd give him something epic to say; I always did enjoy seeing him like that. THANK YOU a million and one times to the five followers, the two phenomenal reviewers (I truly am honored) the favorite, and the 300+ views. It may not seem like much to some of you fabulous authors, but to me it means a whole lot. If you have any pointers, comments, or anything else processing in your head; I'd be really happy to read a review you write. Again, thanks for reading all of the story so far! See you tomorrow! Sayonara! xx**

Japanese Glossary

Goshuushou-sama desu: My condolences

Kansha: Thanks. (Thank **you** is _arigato_ if you were wondering.)

Namakemono: Slacker

Sayonara: Goodbye


End file.
